Demoness
by Twilight Kitsune
Summary: AU: What if Yusuke failed? What would've happened if Hiei had successfully turned Keiko into a demon? [New chapter posted.]
1. Teaser

            I don't know if this is exactly accurate because I haven't seen the episode where Hiei fights Yusuke in a while, so if I make a mistake don't be afraid to point it out.  Please if you have any advice for me, don't be afraid to tell me.  This is my first YYH fic after all.  Anyhow, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  I wish I did, but I don't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yusuke listened to Hiei as he laughed at Yusuke's "pathetic miss."  Yusuke just sat there, praying his plan would work.  It was simple, as long as the mirror didn't break and his spirit gun was at the right angle, it should bounce back and hit Hiei.  Sure enough, his spirit gun came bouncing off the mirror to hit Hiei from behind.  After checking to make sure Hiei was out cold, Yusuke turned and ran to Botan and Keiko.  "She'll be okay, she's strong, she can make it" Yusuke thought to himself as he ran across the warehouse.  Millions of thoughts ran through his head all at once, making the short run to Keiko seem like an eternity.  As he rounded the huge stack of boxes shielding Keiko and Botan from sight, he saw his worst nightmare.  Botan was sprawled on the ground, unconscious, and next to her Keiko was sitting up, a third eye wide open on her forehead.  

            "Keiko!"  Yusuke yelled.  He stopped frozen, several feet from her and Botan.

            Yusuke, what happened where am I? Keiko asked.  Yusuke looked at her puzzled; she didn't act like a demon.  She just looked confused.  Then it hit him, she wasn't moving her lips, Keiko was talking to him with her mind!  Walking hesitantly towards her, Yusuke thought carefully about his answer.  

            "Do you feel alright Keiko?"

            I'm fine Yusuke! I just want to know what's going on! Keiko looked around to try to figure out where she was_.  'A warehouse, I'm in a warehouse!  Complete with towers of boxes and creepy shadows.  Well, at least it's just me an- wait!  Who is that?'  _Keiko looked at the blue-haired girl beside her and thought for a moment.  She knew that girl, she just couldn't think of where she had seen her.  Then it clicked.  Botan, what happened? She cried in her thoughts, completely unaware that she hadn't spoken.  Keiko looked at Yusuke, who was just standing there, dumbfounded_.  'She's exactly same except she has a Jagan eye!'_  Yusuke thought.

            Yusuke don't just stand there, help me! Keiko lifted Botan carefully off the ground and tried to rouse her.

            "Hey Keiko, I don't know how say this, but..." Yusuke stopped as he saw a black figure moving out of the corner of his eye.  He leapt forward, but he was too late.  Keiko was swept off her feet by a injured Hiei, who moved so fast it was hard to keep track of him.  

            Yusuke! Keiko thought-yelled as she was carried off into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I'm sorry it was so short, but otherwise, how was it?  Should I continue?  Please review, I need all the help I can get.


	2. Discoveries

Just a few words to 

Angelfire: My first reviewer!!! Thank you soooooooo much for the compliments. And I'm not exactly a fan of Hiei/Keiko pairings, but this story could very well turn out that way, I'm never sure what will happen.  (I'm one of those people who makes things up as they go)

Hiei is da best:  It does sound a bit awkward.  I guess that's just the way my writing is sometimes.  Sorry I didn't get the chapter up very quick, I didn't know where to take it.  

AnimeKrazyIdiot:  I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, my other story started out short too, but it got longer. 

Dragonet:  I don't know about the pairing like I said earlier, but I'll try to make the chapters longer, really, I'll try.

Ashes of Death:  You got a chance to read my story!!!!  I'll continue, if you do.

??:  OK, thanks, I think this chapter is a bit longer.  blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc....

DEMONLADY:  Thanks for the advice.  As for the pairing, again, I'm not sure about who's with who, but I'll consider H/K.

Misaki:  I know you didn't review, but since its your dad's computer's fault you didn't, I'll say thanks for the idea, and sorry I haven't gotten the latest chapter of Hidden Memories written yet. I'm not sure where to go. 

One last thing before I send you off into the soft caress of the story I just wanted to say REVIEW!!! And that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  

****************************************************************************************************** 

                Keiko woke with a start, her head hurt and she wasn't sure where she was.  She'd had a nightmare about being carried off by a demon, but it was the last thing she could remember.  It had been so real, Yusuke had been in it, and so had that girl from school that Yusuke hung out with.  Her name had been Botan hadn't it?  As Keiko rambled through the dream in her mind she looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room… or any room she'd ever been in before.  The dark, dank room looked like a prison straight out of an old fairytale.  The only light came from a small barred window set just below the ceiling on the wall facing her, and all the walls looked as though they were made of stone.  A heavy wooden door with a small barred window in the top of it was in the wall behind Keiko.  As Keiko realized that she hadn't been dreaming, she climbed shakily to her feet and made her way around the room, exploring every nook and cranny, looking for a way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Hiei looked out the window at the barren landscape before him.  It was desert for miles, if anyone was to approach the fortress, he would know long before they got there.  As he stood watch, a troubling thought nagged at his mind.  '_The ningen is supposed to be a demon, but it still acts like a ningen.  The sword was supposed to make it a servant of her captor, yet it doesn't even know what it is.  Maybe it was because I was unconscious while she had become a demon..  The sword had no one commanding it, so it just made it a demon with the brains of a human.  The trouble is it doesn't know it's  a demon yet.  The baka ningen still thinks it's an ordinary human.  It has no idea what she was capable of…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Keiko looked around the room one last time before accepting defeat.  She slid to the floor knowing that the only way out of the room was through the door, and considering that the door was locked, it wasn't likely that she would be leaving anytime soon_.  'Maybe, Yusuke will rescue me.  No, Yusuke was acting weird just before I was kidnapped.  I can still remember the confused look on his face when he first spotted me, and his unfinished sentence, _"Hey Keiko, I don't know how to say this, but..." _What was he  trying to tell me?  I just don't get it, what did he mean?'  _And with that… Keiko put her head in her hands and started to cry.  A few minutes into her self-pitying, she realized there was something on her forehead.  It took her a minute to realize that it was an eye.  Keiko sat there numbly for a moment in shock, '_I have  another eye!?  It just isn't possible_…'

"So you finally figured it out?" a voice boomed, "It took you long enough."

                Keiko spun around to look for the source of the voice.  Standing there, just inside the open door, was a short boy who looked vaguely familiar.  

******************************************************************************************************

How was it?  I'm sorry it took so long, but I wasn't sure how to continue.  I'll try to write the next one so I can get it up by the end of the week, but don't count on it.  Any suggestions would be welcome, and reviews are always appreciated.  Oh, by the way, if you are looking for a good story and have heard of Fruits Basket before, check out Hidden Memories by The people in the corner.  (I'm person #2)  


	3. The Oasis

Okay, sorry for going so long without an update.  Life's been pretty busy lately and between that and writer's block… well, the stories have been kinda delayed.  Anyway, here's the newest chapter, I'm going to go work on the next chapter right now so I might get it done by X-mas.  

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

******************************************

            Yusuke paced back and forth across the floor.  There were a million things running through his mind at once and he couldn't take it.  _'Botan's hurt, she could be dead for all I know, and Keiko…. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Keiko stared at the young boy in front of her in shock.  _'What did he mean, "You've finally figured it out."?  Does he mean he knew I had an extra eye in the middle of my forehead all along?  And he didn't tell me?'_

            "You've finally discovered your Jagan eye. And I thought the spirit detective was slow."  Hiei just stood there, looking down at Keiko.  "Well, I can't use you if you can't even defend yourself, why don't we see what you can do?" and with that, Hiei turned and left the room, leaving the door wide open…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Kurama walked quietly towards Yusuke's house.  It was a messy little apartment, exactly as that Kuwabara kid had explained it.  Koenma had sent him to help Yusuke find Keiko and, of course, only Koenma would send him off to Yusuke's house without the slightest hint as to where it was.  It took a bit of digging, but he had finally found it, and just in time too.  According to the shadow that paced back and forth across the living room, Yusuke was getting pretty frustrated.  Kurama decided he'd better head in, before Yusuke wore a hole in the floor.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keiko cautiously peered around the corner, only a few more steps and she was free!  The door was there, completely unguarded.  _'Where is that boy anyway?  First he kidnaps me, then he turns me into a monster, now he's letting me go home. What is his problem anyhow?  The door's right there, so close.  But what if He's right behind those doors? What if there's something worse back there?  What if… No, I can't think of that right now, I have got to get out of here.'_  

Keiko slipped around the corner and slid the doors open as quietly as possible.  The doors were well oiled and slid open without a creak, but as Keiko looked outside, everything started to make a bit more sense.  '_Kami__, it's desert for miles!  No wonder he didn't care if I ran away, I'd never make it out of this desert. ' _  Then something caught her eye, a small green speck out on the horizon.  _'Yes! I bet that's an oasis!  I can make it there in a day, if I try, and at least I'll be away from this place. '  So_ Keiko started the long trek across the desert, headed for the little speck on the horizon, which suddenly seemed very far away.

            Hiei watched from the shadows, as Keiko trekked across the sand.  _'Baka ningen.__  Doesn't realize what she's getting herself into. '_

            Keiko trudged on, her mouth was dry, her throat was scratchy, and her feet hurt, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  _'Well, he hasn't noticed that I'm gone.  Good thing too, I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in this heat.  Maybe when I get there, there'll be people at the oasis that will know how to get me home.  Maybe they can just… No, I may as well stop this silly dreaming.  There's no way that anyone will help a three-eyed freak.  No, if I ask anyone for help they'll probably help me right into a zoo.  I can see it now, _'Come see the amazing three eyed alien girl! Only 50 cents a peek!_ And with the way my luck has been lately, Yusuke and his friend, that blue haired girl he's always hanging out with, would probably come and gawk at me.  No, I may as well just hope that there's no human life on that oasis, I'll be better off that way.'_

It was then that Keiko bumped into something hard.  She'd been so wrapped in her thoughts to realize that she had come right up to her "oasis."  Keiko ran her hand up the scaly texture of the wall she had run into and backed up a bit so she could get a better look at it.  She was standing next to a giant monster.  It looked like a cross between an ant and a spider.  It had eight scaly legs connected to a two part hairy body.  Huge pincers were its most noticeable feature as it looked down on Keiko.  Keiko screamed as the gigantic pincers got closer and closer to her head until the whole thing was just too much for her, and she fainted.

            Hiei scooped up the unconscious figure of the ningen turned youkai and headed towards his castle, annoyed at the little... thing he was carrying.  It had the body of youkai and the mind of a ningen, something had to be done about that…

Here's to my faithful reviewers:

**sailorearth1023- Thanks.  Sorry I didn't update so soon…**

****

**asian**** princess 61 Well, here's what happens next!**

**AnimeKrazyIdiot**  I tried to make it longer, but I'm just not good at long chapters.  As for Hiei being described as a"Short Boy"  I know, I just couldn't think of any other way 

                                    to put it.

**Angelfirey******Thank you for all the praise!!!  It's always appreciated!!!

**Ashes of Death I continued!!  And Yeah, my chapters are way too short, but I have a horrible time making them longer.**

****

**MARCUS  Thank ya  I always appreciate the praise!!! **

**Dragon_Dude** You must not like Yusuke…

**neo I don't know if this is Y/K or H/K yet, I'm kinda winging this as I go.**

**aira** Guess what, I followed your advice.  It musta taken you a while to write all that…

****

**Misaki**  thanks for the nice lengthy review…  Much fun to read.  

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!   I really appreciate all the reviews!!! Encouragement always makes me update sooner (hint hint).


	4. Chapter 4

**Demoness**

**Chapter Something-or-other**

Keiko woke with a shock from her dreams and looked up into the eyes of the boy standing over her. Two dark brown eyes were staring down at her face, and the third, was now a mere slit on the boy's forehead. He was drawing back and tying a white bandana over his third eye so it wouldn't be seen.

"What did you do?" asked Keiko, still in shock.

"Helped you along." said the short boy, turning to leave.

"Wait… What's your name? What did you do to me? Where am…"

"I am Hiei." Hiei said, on his way out the door.

Keiko leapt to her feet and ran into the hall, but Hiei was gone. Nervously wandering the halls, Keiko found a new exit, this one leading out into a lush forest area. Confused by the sudden change of scene, Keiko looked around in awe and soon found herself wandering the jungle. Something about the place felt evil, but for some reason that didn't bother Keiko a bit as she made her way trough the thick underbrush to a clearing. In the clearing she saw several beings chatting together. One was probably between six and seven feet tall with one eye and a horn protruding from the orange skin of his forehead. Its two companions were both of blue skin, one with three large horns sprouting from the top of its head, and the other with no horns at all, but long hair that seemed to be made of snakes. Keiko watched them for several minutes before making herself known.

"Hello…" she said shyly, looking at her feet.

"Hey boys," said the orange demon, "it looks like a little human got herself lost in the woods. Maybe we should help her back home."

"Would you? I just woke up here and I can't find my way home and…" Keiko rambled on, despite the serious feelings of alarm that had been rising since she made herself known to the demons.

The orange demon held out hand for Keiko and Keiko stepped forward, reaching for his hand. She was just about to take it when she saw his teeth glistening, and his claws raised to strike.

"You won't hurt me will you?" asked Keiko nervously, still ignoring all the instincts in her body that urged her to run.

"Of course not." said the demon, his arm still outstretched.

Keiko took the demon's hand, and as soon as she did she realized her mistake. The clawed hand came down and ripped across her right shoulder, leaving four huge gashes behind. Keiko broke free and with speed she didn't even know she had, Keiko leapt back into the middle of the circle of demons. The three advanced on her, and instinct took over. Keiko lashed out with an inhuman speed that shocked the demons as well as herself, and in seconds, all three demons lay dead at Keiko's feet. Scared and surprised, Keiko fled into the forest again.

In a matter of days, Keiko had killed over a hundred lower level demons. The carnage no longer bothered her, and she found herself enjoying it, especially after a self-taught lesson in torture allowed her to find food. As she got better with torture she discovered what she had become, and who Hiei was. The gashes on her shoulder healed quickly as she learned, but they left behind a scar like no other; forever reminding Keiko of her first encounter with the demons. She stopped trusting and fell into a life of killing to survive. Often times she would rest in a clearing full of the newly dead just so she wouldn't be attacked in her sleep. After a month had gone by, she met up again with Hiei.

"I've been looking for you." Keiko said with a laugh. "If I had known you were so feared I would've been more careful in our fortress."

"You're cocky." Said Hiei, "That is something I didn't expect."

"You are older than me by a few hundred years. That **I** didn't expect." retorted Keiko.

"You sound like the spirit detective you so love." said Hiei in disgust.

"Who?" asked Keiko.

Hiei smiled slightly at this new development. "How far back do you remember?" he asked.

"What does it matter?"

"No reason." said Hiei grinning wickedly as evil thoughts swirled through his brain.

"You've found her?" asked Yusuke with a shout.

"Yes Yusuke, we've found her." said Koenma calmly. "There is something you should know…"

"It doesn't matter." said Yusuke, "What matters is I find her."

"YUSUKE!" called Koenma, but he didn't get an answer. Yusuke was already out the door, and probably half-way to the demon world.

Keiko sat in a tree devouring her meal when the human walked by. He had his short black hair greased back, and wore a green uniform of some kind. Keiko shrugged silently to herself as she watched him go by. After she finished eating, she took off and followed the human through the forest. He fascinated her, and she wasn't quite sure why. It was as though he was familiar. Something about his cocky, 'world doesn't matter' attitude as he strode through the forest reminded her of someone; someone deep in her memory. He seemed somehow important, but she couldn't say why. He was just a human after all. So why was she following him? She had no idea.

"Who are you?"

Keiko looked down at the human boy where he had stopped and turned to look at her. How had he sensed her? It didn't make any sense at all, especially for such a powerful demon as Keiko. No human could sense her presence, and he couldn't possibly have seen her hidden in the shadows. Caught off guard, Keiko felt the boy hit her with incredible force, and the two went flying towards the ground. Flipping the boy off of her, Keiko twisted in the air to land on her feet, feeling the human land hard a few feet in front of her.

"Keiko…" he said in shock, dropping his fighting stance.

"How do you know my name?" asked Keiko, her distrust of the human suddenly growing as she stepped back.

"Keiko it's me, Yusuke." The boy replied, walking towards her as though they'd known each other for years.

"I don't know any humans." said Keiko with a laugh, fear making her even cockier than usual, "I've never been to the human world."

"Yes you have!" the boy, Yusuke, half shouted, waving his hands in frustration. "You were born there!"

Keiko shook her head and laughed.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, his face hard but his words questioning and almost sad.

Keiko laughed again, stepping back from the human once more. "Why would I remember something as low as a human?"

This did not go over well.

"Low! What'dya mean low! You were human once, and just because you went demon doesn't mean you're better than I am." cried Yusuke, his hands balling into fists, trembling with the effort not to strike her.

Keiko laughed once more. Her? Human? That was a laugh. She had been a demon for as long as she could remember, but then she had to have been alive for more than a few months. Still, the thought of being a human was just to absurd.

It was then, with all the speed he could manage, that Yusuke employed the only attack he every used no Keiko, running around behind her and grabbing her rather hard. The demon automatically slapped Yusuke across the face, throwing him back several feet and rounded on him before she even knew what she was doing. Eyes widening, Keiko watched memories of her human life flow before her eyes as Yusuke sat slowly up and watched her.

"Keiko?" he asked after several moments' silence.

"Y-Yusuke?" answered Keiko, turning startled eyes down to look at him. "I'm, sorry, I'm so sorry."

Yusuke actually managed a bit of a smile as he stood and made his way briskly over to Keiko, hugging her close.

**AN: Well, I did post the next chapter. It's written better than the first few (however many there are before this…), but I'm still not loving how it's coming out. Oh well. As long as you guys don't mind I guess I don't mind. Hopefully the writing will improve in the future. Sorry to the reviewers, but I can't reply in this chapter because of computer issues and such. Thank you for reviewing. It's really the only reason I kept trying to write this story. Thanks for reading. **

** T.K.**


End file.
